moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon-Children
A Moon-Child, derived from an ancient folk tale from the Gim'goru Village on the planet Argus, is a Draenei who is born of all white skin and all white hair. They are said to be children of the various moons that surrounded the planet, who were rumored to be guardians of Argus, before the arrival of the Naaru. While it is supposed to just be a story, it seems many of these all-white Draenei have special powers with the Light. Not only is it stronger, but after meshing together uses of the Holy Light and Shadow, their magic melds to become Moonlight. This magic can expel darkness and heal wounds at the same time. All Moon-Children are given a special token of a crescent moon to be reminded of who they are. Origins This tale originated from Taru, Soffa, and Ko'nara, three young adults who had noticed an odd behavior from two teenagers in their village of Gim'goru. The teens names were Kor and Ilina. They were both born of white hair and white skin. Kor's mother was also born of white skin and white hair, but his father only had white skin. Ilina's mother had blue skin and blue hair, and her father had white hair. The two spent a lot of time together, enough that people speculated they were related or dating, but they were just very good friends. Ilina developed a skill in Holy magic, using the Light to aid the sick in their village. Kor was not good with magic, and seemed to kill everything he touched. Luckily, he only used magic on plants and food to test out cooking and water manipulation. He attempted to use Light magic, but would always fail. Taru, Soffa, and Ko'nara followed the teens around, taking down notes and clearly observing them, as their behavior moved past just spending time together. Ilina tried to show Kor how to use Holy magic on a dying flower, but he ended up making the petals fall off. She healed it back up good as new. They continued to try this on numerous forms of life, but it never seemed to work. Once they became adults, Ilina was offered a job at a bigger city, and of course, took it. She was Kor's best friend, and once she was gone, he realized he was entirely alone. His parents had him move out as he was no help for them in the house and had no job and no skills. Taru and Soffa went to the city, while Ko'nara stayed to observe Kor. He went everyday to a field and would try to revive plants, but ended up shriveling them all the time. The more he went on, the more his magic grew a certain glow. He tried to heal a sick fish, but ended up popping his eye. The worst part was that this eye exploded into a gooey purple substance. He didn't know what he was doing, but when he returned the next day to try and find the fish and observe it, he realized that the fish was healthy once more, but would glow purple. A few days passed and he injured his leg, getting a large gash across his shin. He tried to walk and find a healer, Ilina, but then he remembered she was gone, and he was alone. So, he used his magic and a terrible pain overcame his leg, but the cut would glow violet, and the wound came together, and healed. After he'd done this, he walked through the village to go find anything else to try this on, but he could swear someone was whispering around him, commenting about his leg. ''"His leg, the gash. Did you see the cut? He healed it. His leg. The cut." ''Kor tried to ignore it, and went on to mend a broken bird's wing, only after hearing it squawk out in horrid pain. He heard this bird's cry in his head over and over every night when he'd try and sleep. Things went on like this and he would try and ignore the sounds that grew in his mind, but the more he did, the less he realized that his skin was growing new additions. New eyes, new mouths with razor sharp teeth, his skin would glow purple, his eyes were no longer bright, and his voice echoed. Ko'nara sent word to Taru and Soffa and they brought Ilina to the village, explaining to her what they'd been doing. The people of the village didn't know of Kor's issues, as he'd stayed away from the area. Many of them assumed he was dead, but were excited to see the sweet, gentle Ilina. She went with Taru and Soffa and found Ko'nara in the field Ilina and Kor once played in. All the plants were wiggling about, looking like slimy, dripping tentacles, and Ko'nara was there in the middle, her body being slowly consumed by a thick, violet tar. Kor rose from a darkness that befell the area and warned them to stay back. When he saw Ilina, he spited her for leaving him, and she did her best to apologize and convince him to stop what he was doing. His skin began to boil, and Ko'nara began to scream in pain. Taru tried to run in, but the flowers near him grew, knocking him back. Ilina called upon the Holy Light and brought down a beaming ray of golden magic. It melted away sections of the shadow-consumed land and restored life and color, and she did her best to ignore Kor's screaming. That was until Ko'nara spoke out in Kor's voice, his normal voice, pleading for help. She was crying tears of sorrow mixed with her own pain, and begged Ilina to help him. Ilina felt terrible, selfish for having left her friend behind. She stepped across the field, healing everything she touched. Once she approach Ko'nara and neared Kor, he roared out, the magic consuming him and turning him into a wicked monster with horns, tendrils, too many eyes, too many teeth, that putrid stench of death. He leapt towards her and she forced herself back by blasting him with a mighty burst of Holy Light. She couldn't hear his cry over her own as she went flying back. Once she opened her eyes, above her, the moons were shining brighter than she'd ever seen them. There was a sparkling, silver mist floating through the air, soaking up the darkness and overpowering the holy. It flew over her and rained upon her body, and flew off to another section of the field. It showered upon someone else, and when they stood, they were naked. Kor and Ilina's hair was rustling in wind that they couldn't feel, their eyes were glowing brightly, along with the marks on their forehead, and their skin shimmered. They spoke and their voices echoed out into a sweet harmony of song. Taru, Soffa, and Ko'nara went on to tell their story, but when asked of where Kor and Ilina went after that, they would only look to the sky and smile. A man who calls himself Prophet Zata'ru always seems to appear in the villages where Moon-children are born and aids them in their lives. Before he leaves, he gives them each tokens shaped as crescent moons to 'remember who they are'. Every child describes him differently, yet throughout so many years, he has been spoken of even with people who don't know the folk tale. His influence even spread to many parts of Draenor. Moon-Children in History Only few have been recognized to accomplish combining the two magics, and only those with white hair and skin were ever able to get far enough. Their colors were a blessing of the Moons, at least by how the legend goes, and meant to represent to all the power of the only light that could shine through darkness: Moonlight. Kor (Gim'goru Village, Argus) - A boy who never amounted to much until he ended up abusing Shadow magic. He became a Moonlight user once Ilina saved him and their powers collided. It is unknown what her gift was or if he ever met Zata'ru. Ilina (Gim'goru Village, Argus) - A prestigious healer who left Gim'goru village to pursue a career of healing others. She returned and became a user of Moonlight when her magic collided with Kor's. It is unknown what her gift was or if she ever met Zata'ru. Prophet Zata'ru - He is rumored to be a Moon-Child himself, but no one has been able to ask him. His location is almost always unknown or changes too quickly. He assists moon-children with their lives and grants them a gift that represents their power. Zokaro (Tuka Naka Village, Argus) - A boy whose stress from life pushed him to stop his use of holy magic and turn to shadow. Eventually, his two magics collided. He was gifted a pin. Elphi (Gim'goru Village, Argus) - A girl that has had many losses in her life and went through many stages such as being a Priestess to a Commander to a Chef to a Criminal's lover and back and forth. She had already used both Shadow and Holy magic, but once poisoned with a Shadow-infused cake by the Cult of the Veil, it became too much, and the Shadow began to take over her body. She was taken to the Temple of the Moon and purged clean by the waters. They melded her two magics and she became one of the most powerful Moonlight users to date. She was gifted a necklace. Meliny (Embaari Village, Draenor) - The Commander of the Tu'na Rora, a group of heroes, who conquered her powers at a very young age. Zata'ru gifted her with a circlet and a message that one day, she would become somebody's Queen. She is in the top list of most powerful Moonlight users. Una (Kuru Kura City, Argus) - A musician who was infected with Shadow magic as a sick joke and attempted to heal herself, and ended up gaining her Moonlight powers. She used these for bad, and as if the Prophet knew this, he gave her a blade. She ended up using this blade to end her own life. This story is one that went into much investigation and it was revealed that she tried to consume herself in Shadow, and the Moonlight purged her. The pain was so terrible that she killed herself. Rana (Sata Settlement, Draenor) - An inspiring warrior who was often mistaken for a woman for his girlish figure and long hair. He grew up to use his magic to defeat foes and infuse his magic with his weapons. He plans to meet with Era and her son later in the future, as from stories and pictures, feels he is in love with her. He was gifted a fist weapon with a crescent moon as the metal piece that would protect his knuckles. Era (Elodor, Draenor) - A priestess who tried to focus on using her powers for good, but a boyfriend corrupted her with Shadow in an attempt to sacrifice her for his own gain from a dark force that possessed him. She defeated him and had his child, one that she had conceived before he went crazy. Her child's name is Zuba and was born in Azuremyst Isle when she came on a mission to help the area grow. She has heard stories of Rana and is flattered by his affections and is eager to meet him. She often calls him a paladin by mistake. She was gifted a staff that was twice her size at the time. Zuba (Azuremyst Isle, Azeroth) - He is born of white hair and white skin, but his back has a patch of purple. Era awaits the Prophet's arrival in hopes he can give answers and assist her son. Category:Draenei Category:Folk Tales Category:Stories Category:Legends